Real love?
by vingar
Summary: Elle est son agent, elle est sa chanteuse. Elles se connaissent depuis le lycée. Leur amitié est très forte et fusionnelle. Mais est-ce vraiment de l'amitié? Comment peut-on gérer amitié, amour et travail commun?
1. Chapter 1

Dans un bureau, une jeune femme n'arrêtait pas de répondre à des coups de téléphone et elle devait apporter des réponses à des questions. Des interrogations qui se ressemblaient étrangement. Sa chanteuse phare qui n'était d'autre que sa meilleure amie sortirait avec un footballeur américain. L'agent commençait en avoir assez car malheureusement, elle ne connaissait pas la vérité sur cette histoire. Depuis une semaine, son amie évitait de lui parler, elle l'évitait tout simplement alors qu'elle était quand même son agent et sa meilleure amie. L'agent soupira las de cette situation. Surtout qu'une peur la tiraillait et si cette rumeur s'avérait exact. Cela se transformerait en drame, encore un dans la vie de sa chanteuse sans reproche. Car sa chanteuse était déjà sortie avec ce jeune homme et il lui avait fait du mal par le passé. L'agent savait déjà qu'elle devrait réconforter de nouveau son amie et qu'elle devrait lui apporter son soutien. Mais pourquoi son amie choisissait-elle toujours les mauvais garçons ? Se demanda l'agent. Après avoir raccrocher, elle se leva et prit la décision d'aller voir sa chanteuse pour avoir des réponses concrètes. Elle avait deux rôles à tenir et elle le ferait comme à chaque fois. Il était hors de question qu'elle laisse son amie seule face à cette situation. L'agent prit sa longue veste en cuir et la mit sur ses épaules, puis elle attrapa ses lunettes de soleil qu'elle installa sur son nez. Elle ferma un dossier et sortit de son bureau. L'agent alla directement voir sa secrétaire pour lui demander de faire taire les journalistes durant son absence et que si un souci montrait le bout de son nez qu'elle l'appelle. Sa secrétaire était comme sa chanteuse, une amie de longue date et même un peu plus. Mais ce un peu plus avait pris fin, il y a trois ans de cela quand sa secrétaire avait trouvé l'homme de sa vie. Mais leur amitié avait résisté à cette fin et les deux avaient su trouver un équilibre dans leur amitié. Une fois les message transmis, l'agent partit enfin. Ses talons claquaient sur le sol et prouvaient son pas rapide. Elle n'avait jamais su se montrer patiente et encore moins avec sa meilleure amie. L'agent savait qu'elle devait être présente pour ses autres chanteurs mais elle pensait d'abord à sa meilleure amie.

Sortant de l'immeuble, elle leva sa tête vers le ciel qui était d'un bleu majestueux et qui laissait présager un été chaud et sans air. Encore un été où ses artistes allaient lui demander des vacances et de prendre en compte leurs envies saugrenus. L'agent haïssait cette période de l'année car elle se trouvait dans l'obligation de jongler avec les demandes de ses artistes, les aéroports, les hôtels et les boites de nuit. Heureusement pour elle, trois de ses chanteuses se prouvaient moins exigeantes en souhaitant juste rester à New-York ou partir dans une ville loin de l'agitation estivale. Puis ces trois chanteuses la connaissaient bien et donc évitaient de lui en demander trop. Les trois l'avaient connu au lycée et une d'entre elle se trouvait être sa meilleure amie. Une d'entre elle était un peu plus agaçante, même beaucoup plus, car elle voulait sans cesse donner des concerts, prouver au monde entier qu'elle était la meilleure. De plus, elle souhaitait souvent jouer à Broadway, réaliser tous ses rêves. L'agent soupira en pensant à cette chanteuse, Rachel Berry. Quelle guêpe l'avait piquée pour qu'elle accepte d'être son agent ? Car Berry n'avait jamais été une personne qu'on apprécie et qu'on porte à son cœur. Cette fille était une calamité, une personne qu'on fuyait pour son bien être psychologique. Mais l'agent avait été trop gentille, elle avait accepté suite à la demande de sa meilleure amie. Malheureusement pour elle, sa meilleure amie avait un don sur elle et elle pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait.

L'agent interpella un taxi refusant de prendre sa voiture et de dépenser une fortune en essence à cause des embouteillages. Très rapidement, une voiture au couleur jaune s'arrêta et elle s'engouffra dans le véhicule. Elle donna l'adresse au chauffeur puis s'installa confortablement en consultant son agenda électronique. Pour une fois, sa journée ne se trouvait pas charger, elle aurait donc le temps de discuter convenablement avec son amie et elle pourrait l'inviter à dîner. L'agent aimait passer du temps avec son amie même si souvent les deux ne faisaient rien de particulier, elles profitaient juste de la présence de l'autre. Puis l'agent devait bien l'avouer sa chanteuse lui manquait, une semaine représentait trop de jour et cela était insupportable. Depuis que les deux avaient eu leur diplôme, elles se voyaient toutes les semaines et les visites avaient augmenté quand elle était devenue l'agent de son amie.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, le taxi s'arrêta sans couper le moteur. L'agent paya l'homme et sortit enfin. Encore une fois, elle n'avait point regardé la ville et n'avait porté aucune attention aux habitants de la pomme. De toute façon, elle s'en moquait littéralement, pour elle, juste les personnes qu'elle aimait et qu'elle supportait étaient importantes. L'agent entra dans une vieille bâtisse des années quarante. Sa chanteuse avait une préférence pour l'architecture datant, elle n'aimait pas vivre dans un bâtiment neuf. Pourtant, son appartement et l'intérieur représentaient la nouveauté et une architecture récente. Sa meilleure amie était un paradoxe à elle toute seule. L'agent ne laissa pas son regard coulé sur l'intérieur de l'immeuble car elle le connaissait par cœur. En entrant à droite, il y avait plusieurs boites aux lettres avec le nom de chaque habitant. A gauche, un long miroir qui ne servait à rien sauf pour les midinettes qui aimaient se voir sans cesse. Ensuite, il y avait un grand escalier en marbre, un escalier qui avait été refait suite à l'afflux des habitants riches et exigeants. L'entrée prouvait la richesse de cette population, il y avait de l'or et de l'argent sur les murs et le sol. A côté de l'escalier se trouvait un ascenseur pour éviter de monter les marches et d'être essouffler en arrivant chez soi. L'agent prit évidemment l'ascenseur car son amie vivait au dernier étage, pour ne pas être déranger par les pas des voisins et surtout pour avoir le plus grand appartement ainsi que la terrasse sur le toit. Une exigence de la part de la chanteuse, sa seule exigence d'ailleurs. Car à part cet appartement, la chanteuse était une personne simple et elle n'aimait pas se montrer.

L'agent arriva au dernier étage, elle fit quelques pas dans le long couloir où quatre portes d'entrée régnaient. Des portes en bois massif avec le numéro de l'appartement en argent et une sonnette à droite. Une sonnette dont l'agent ne se servait pas car elle avait le double des clés de son amie. Une fois arrivée devant la bonne entrée, elle mit le double dans la serrure et ouvrit la porte. Elle fit quelques pas dans l'appartement. Les murs étaient colorés et se mariaient parfaitement avec les cadres qui prédominaient. Ensuite, il y avait un canapé en cuir avec quelques fauteuils, au milieu des assises se trouvait une table basse où plusieurs bouteilles avaient élu domicile. Un fait étrange et peu commun. En face des assises se trouvait un écran plat accroché au mur avec des enceintes et une chaine-hifi juste à côté. L'agent entendit enfin du bruit quelques rires dont un grave. Un frisson d'angoisse parcourut l'agent, ce rire elle le connaissait que trop bien. Elle se dirigea donc vers le bruit et ouvrit une porte en grand. Sa meilleure amie se trouvait à moitié nue sur un homme imposant. Elle avait juste un string à vrai dire. L'homme avait ses mains sur le dos de sa chanteuse et celle-ci avait la tête penchée. Le drap ne couvrait pas ce corps et l'agent put voir que ce couple était à deux doigts de faire parler leur corps.

« Quinn Fabray, tu vas te lever immédiatement de ce crétin. Tu te mets un tee-shirt sur le dos et tu me rejoins dans le salon. »

L'agent sortit en claquant la porte pour que son mécontentement soit entendu et bien perçu. Elle alla dans la cuisine pour se servir un verre de jus de fruit et elle fut stupéfaite de voir quatre assiettes traînés dans l'évier ainsi que plusieurs cartons de nourritures sur le comptoir. D'habitude, Quinn rangeait tout de suite et lavait sa vaisselle. L'agent décida de s'asseoir sur un des fauteuils. Deux minutes plus tard, Quinn arriva avec son copain, ce dernier voulut faire la bise à l'agent mais il reçut un regard noir. Quinn prit place en soupirant.

« San, tu peux lui dire bonjour quand même. »

« Hors de question. Bon maintenant que tu as un pantalon et un tee-shirt sur le dos, tu peux virer Puck. J'ai une conversation urgente à avoir avec Q. »

Puck soupira, pourtant il ne dit rien, il alla mettre des chaussures mais avant de partir, il entra dans une autre chambre et Santana put entendre.

« Satan est dans la pièce. Alors on doit virer. »

La latine roula des yeux puis lança un regard pleins de reproches à sa meilleure amie. Puis d'un geste de main, elle lui désigna la table basse et les bouteilles. Quinn leva un peu les épaules mais ne sortit pas un seul mot. Car elle savait que quand Puck et ses amis seraient partis la tension décuplerait . Surtout quand Santana prendrait connaissance de l'identité des personnes. Puck revint dans le salon, il embrassa Quinn puis partit sans un mot. Et même pas une minute plus tard, deux personnes arrivèrent à leur tour.

« Bonjour San. »

Cette voix féminine fit entrée une colère froide chez la latine, elle tourna sa tête pour voir Berry avec ce crétin de Hudson. Mais à quoi jouaient ses chanteuses ? N'avaient-elles pas assez souffert avec ces deux abrutis ? Pour Berry, cela ne l'étonnait guère, car elle était aussi crétine que Finn et elle pensait être follement amoureuse de l'idiot du village. Mais Quinn ? Et puis toutes ces bouteilles la dérangeaient fortement. Vu la tête de son amie, celle de Berry et de Hudson, Santana sut que la soirée avait dû être enivrante et pleines de sottises.

« Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu ne répondais pas à ton téléphone ce matin. Et depuis quand tu t'es remise avec cet abruti d'Hudson ? Tu n'as pas encore compris qu'il avait les neurones en vrac et cela est pire depuis son entrée dans le football. » Le ton de Santana était neutre, elle gardait sa colère froide pour Quinn.

« San, Finn est l'homme de ma vie et tu le sais. D'ailleurs, je veux faire une conférence de presse pour annoncer nos retrouvailles. »

« Bien. » Santana fit plusieurs gestes de sa mains. « Maintenant dégagez d'ici. Toi Berry va te reposer car demain soir, tu donnes un concert. » Santana soupira un grand coup. « Heureusement que Mercedes ne me donne pas autant de mal que vous deux. Au moins, elle est avec grande bouche depuis le lycée et elle répond à mes appels. »

Santana avait parlé tout en regardant Quinn, elle faisait passer un message à son amie en même temps. Finn salua tout le monde comme Puck, il n'avait point parlé. Préférant éviter les foudres de la latine dès le matin. Rachel partit avec son copain en saluant tout le monde avec un grand sourire. Quinn, quand à elle, évitait le plus possible le regard plein de reproche de sa meilleure amie. Depuis qu'elle était retournée avec Puck, elle avait évité Santana car elle ne voulait pas s'expliquer mais à présent elle ne pouvait pas prendre la fuite.

« Joli string entre nous. J'en suis sûre que rat mort l'a apprécie autant que moi. » Santana se leva d'un coup, elle prit plusieurs bouteilles pour les jeter. « Et qu'est-ce qui te prends de faire une soirée avec tant d'alcool ? Je croyais que cette époque était révolue... Ha oui, Puck est de nouveau présent dans ta vie. Quand vas-tu comprendre que tu vaux mieux que ces gars. Bon sang, Q à quoi tu joues ? »

Quinn restait sur le canapé, ses yeux plantés sur les immeubles de New-York. Elle attendait que son amie ait fini son discours. De toute façon, il ne servait à rien de s'expliquer car aucune raison trouverait grâce aux yeux de Santana. Cette dernière détestait Puck et tous les hommes qui rentraient dans sa vie. En même temps, la latine n'avait pas tord de ne pas les aimer, ils se comportaient tous comme des machos et la faisaient toujours souffrir.

« Je te préviens, cette relation va encore mal se terminer et tu vas encore regretter ton choix. » Santana sa rassit en soupirant à côté de son amie. « Mais comme toujours tu pourras compter sur moi. Mais méfies-toi la presse a déjà des doutes sur votre relation. Je reçois des appels depuis plusieurs jours pour avoir confirmation. »

« Tu peux leur dire la vérité. Oui je sors avec le grand footballeur Noah Puckerman. Oui, il va me tromper et oui je vais pleurer encore. Mais il me rappelle Beth, j'y peux rien. » Quinn posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Santana en fermant les yeux. « D'une certaine façon, j'ai besoin de lui... D'ailleurs, on compte partir en vacances et si tu pouvais venir, ce serait sympa. »

« Tu veux que j'assiste au désastre de ta relation ? » Santana réfléchissait à cette proposition, elle avait besoin de vacance elle aussi.

« Ce sera peut-être pas un désastre cette fois-ci. Et avant que tu me dises oui ou non, sache qu'on part tous ensemble. Mercedes vient avec Sam, Rachel avec Finn et Kurt vient seul. »

Santana lâcha un long soupire, l'idée de partir en vacance avec cette folle troupe ne la tentait guère. Si elle partait en vacance, elle souhaitait s'éloigner du monde du travail et pas être avec trois de ses chanteuses. ¨Pourtant, elle hésitait car sa meilleure amie aurait besoin d'elle.

« Kurt a rompu avec ce diabolique de Sebastian ? Dis-moi oui, je t'en supplie. » Le regard de Santana prouvait son avis d'entendre oui.

« Ils se sont disputés et d'après Rachel, le couple est sur le point d'arriver à son terme. Du coup, Kurt compte partir seul et profiter de ses vacances. Et selon les dires de Rachel, Kurt voudrait revoir Blaine pour le retrouver... »

« Ouais et moi je vais vous annoncer que Britt revient dans mon lit régulièrement. Mais vous avez quoi tous à retourner avec vos ex du lycée ? Surtout toi, je ne comprends pas. Depuis la fin du lycée, tu te mets avec Puck, ensuite tu viens pleurer dans mes bras parce-qu'il t'a trompé, qu'il ne s'occupe pas assez de toi, qu'il ne comprend pas ta carrière et j'en passe... Vivement que tu te trouves quelqu'un digne de Quinn Fabray. »

Quinn resta muette, Santana ne comprenait pas ses raisons et comment pouvait-elle ? Son amie n'avait point mis d'enfant au monde et elle n'avait jamais abandonné cet enfant. Personne n'avait vécu cela dans son entourage, seul Puck pouvait le comprendre un minimum. Il lui donnait l'impression aussi d'être avec Beth. Les deux amies restèrent ainsi durant de très longues minutes, chacune dans leur pensée. La chanteuse ne croyait plus en l'amour depuis des années, son cerveau lui interdisait de s'imaginer avec une seule personne le restant de sa vie. Son cœur s'enfermait derrière ses peurs et ses maux. Par le passé, elle avait cru aimer, elle avait cru en ce sentiment qui se nomme amour. Mais à présent, elle avait vingt-quatre ans et l'ignorance, le rêve n'existaient plus. La vie ne vous offrait pas de merveilleux cadeaux alors à quoi servait-il de garder espoir ?

Santana ne pensait pas de la même façon, pour elle, une personne sur cette Terre lui était destinée. Malheureusement ou heureusement, la rencontre ne s'était point produite encore. La latine espérait trouver une femme qui la comprendrait et qui accepterait son mode de vie. Car elle voyageait beaucoup, elle suivait Quinn lors de ses tournées, elle venait avec elle lors des enregistrements, des séances de photo et des soirées. Car oui, elle et sa meilleure amie aimaient sortir, profiter de la vie pendant que l'âge leur permettait. Et puis l'autre devait accepter sa relation avec Quinn, car Santana passait presque tout son temps libre elle. Enfin quand Madame ne l'évitait pas de peur de lui annoncer sa nouvelle relation. La latine refusait de vivre loin de cette amie et beaucoup de ses ex copines avaient mis un terme à leur couple à cause de cette amitié.

« Tu manges avec moi ce midi ? »

« Oui et je vais même dormir avec toi. Ainsi je suis sûre que le rat mort ne viendra pas. Et je viens pour tes vacances. Dis-moi où on va et je mets tout ça en place. Car te connaissant, tu vas donner ton vrai prénom et les sales journalistes vont venir pour te pourrir tes vacances. »

Quinn sourit face à ces annonces, Santana répondait encore positivement à ses demandes et même si elle allait se plaindre durant ces trois semaines, elle serait présente. Quinn exagérait souvent, même très souvent, mais sa meilleure amie représentait beaucoup à ses yeux et elle avait besoin de sa présence à ses côtés. La latine n'avait pas raté ce petit sourire et elle ne put s'empêcher de faire de même. De toute façon, l'agent comptait être un obstacle dans ce couple reformé. Il était hors de question que Puck fasse de nouveau du mal à son amie.

« Bon on va bouger nos fessiers. Je vais ranger ta cuisine et toi tu vas changer tes draps, je ne dors pas dans un lit où un mec a fait son affaire. »

Avec une mine de dégoût, Santana se mit sur ses deux jambes forçant son amie à en faire de même. Une fois debout, Quinn se dirigea vers sa chambre, durant sa marche, elle reçut une claque sur son fessier pour ne pas changer. La latine claquait souvent la chanteuse mais cette fois-ci elle fut déçue car elle n'entendit pas Quinn râler ou soupirer. Ce fut donc elle qui le fit en allant dans la cuisine américaine. Santana s'interrogeait sur l'état mental de sa chanteuse car cette dernière gagnait très bien sa vie grâce à sa voix magnifique et enchanteresse mais elle n'avait point de machine à laver la vaisselle. Elle s'ennuyait à laver à la main. Pendant qu'elle s'attelait à la tâche, Santana dansa, la musique résonnait dans ce grand appartement et le bruit musical provenait de la chambre de Quinn. Cette dernière mettait toujours des chansons pendant le ménage au plus grand plaisir de Santana. Cette dernière pensa d'un coup au futur de sa chanteuse, un nouvel album devait être mis en place depuis un mois et Quinn ne lui avait pas présenté de chanson. Son amie donnait l'impression de ne pas y penser, d'avoir oublier même. Santana voulut en avoir le cœur net et remettre sur le droit chemin sa chanteuse au cas où.

« Q ? » Hurla la latine pour être certaine que son amie l'entende.

« Ouais ? »

« Tu sais qu'il est temps qu'on fasse un album et pour ça on doit avoir des chansons, des textes... Et tu refuses de chanter d'autres chansons que les tiennes... »

« Je sais, j'ai écrit des trucs mais je suis hésitante. » Quinn revint dans le salon et alla directement dans la cuisine pour éviter de hurler et mettre ainsi en péril sa voix. « J'ai besoin de temps pour écrire des paroles parfaites. Je ne veux pas que mon album soit mauvais comme certains. »

Santana avait pris l'habitude d'entendre cela. Quinn était perfectionniste et la latine devait l'avouer, elle l'était aussi. Mais le temps ne leur permettait pas d'attendre encore des mois. Les fans voulaient des nouvelles chansons, un nouvel album et des nouveaux concerts, leur devoir était de répondre à leurs demandes. La latine s'essuya les mains et s'installa face à son amie. Durant plusieurs seconds, elle la fixa puis elle secoua la tête.

« Mais tu dois te dépêcher. On a trois mois encore, on a des engagements alors on doit les tenir. Mercedes et Berry acceptent nos auteurs, pourquoi pas toi ? »

Quinn roula des yeux, cette question revenait souvent sur le tapis et sa patience avait des limites. Elle se leva d'un coup et se dirigea vers sa chambre en hurlant.

« Je ne suis pas elles et je veux mes chansons. Arrête de me poser cette question sans cesse. Tu m'énerves. »

Santana suivit son amie, elle savait que Quinn n'appréciait pas cette interrogation et qu'à présent, elle s'emportait à chaque fois qu'elle était posée. Mais la latine voulait des réponses, elle en avait assez de répondre à ce caprice sans savoir les causes. Santana était l'agent de Quinn et pour cela elle se devait d'être autoritaire par moment. Même si se disputait avec sa meilleure amie ne lui convenait pas. Santana eut le réflexe d'arrêter ses pas avant de se prendre une porte en pleine figure. Elle ouvrit et entra dans la pièce, Quinn avait enlevé son tee-shirt. Encore une fois, Santana se trouva face à son amie en string. Mais elle ne prit pas le temps d'apprécier ce spectacle, elle lança un autre tee-shirt à sa chanteuse.

« J'ai le droit à une explication. J'ai des comptes à rendre et tous les jours, je dois trouver une excuse valable sur le fait que l'album n'ait pas commencé... »

« Je vois pas pourquoi tu dois expliquer la situation. Que je sache c'est grâce à toi que Mercedes, Rachel et moi sommes dans ce label. Alors tu devrais leur dire d'arrêter de te casser les pieds... »

« Peut-être que c'est grâce à moi oui. Mais je ne suis pas la patronne et le patron veut que ça file droit. Il est à deux doigts de t'obliger à chanter les chansons d'un autre. Tu te rends compte que je me bats pour toi et que je fais mon maximum. » Le ton commençait à monter. Santana était à bout depuis deux semaines. Et cette dernière ne l'avait pas aidé à se calmer. « Tu as voulu que je m'engage, tu m'as demandé d'être ton agent et je me suis battue pour nous deux. J'ai tout fait pour être engager dans ce label et qu'il nous prenne les deux. Alors tu dois un peu plus de respect à mon travail. Je suis pas ton chien, tu me siffles pas et j'accours pas. Quand je t'appelle, tu dois me répondre immédiatement, tu ne dois pas éviter mes appels comme tu la fais. A cause de ton comportement, j'ai beaucoup plus de travail et je suis dans le flou. Alors je veux une explication et maintenant. Pourquoi refuses-tu de chanter d'autres chansons ? Pourquoi est-ce que je dois me battre pour que tu chantes les tiennes ? »

Quinn sortit de sa chambre d'un pas furieux. Elle savait qu'elle avait mal agi durant cette semaine mais elle avait eu besoin de temps. Pour réfléchir à sa nouvelle relation, pour être sûre de son choix et pour trouver le courage de faire face à Santana. La chanteuse alla prendre une bouteille d'alcool et se servit un verre. Mais avant qu'elle puisse boire une seule gorgée, le verre atterrit dans son évier et il explosa en éclaboussant les deux amies. Mais aucune d'elles ne s'en préoccupa.

« Tu n'as pas assez bu hier soir ? Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Dès que Puck rentre dans ta vie tu fais n'importe quoi ? Je te jure Quinn continue comme ça et tu n'auras plus de label. Tu as un talent fou, tu es une des rare chanteuse à avoir peu d'exigence mais les tiennes commencent à mettre le doute à la boite. T'imagines s'ils décident de te renvoyer ? Tu imagines si tu ne peux plus chanter ? Bon sang mais reprends-toi et expliques-moi. »

« Si j'ai envie de boire, je bois. Si j'ai envie d'être avec Puck, je le suis. Si j'ai envie de coucher avec des abrutis, c'est mon droit. Et je ne vois pas pourquoi je t'expliquerai, tu ne comprendrais pas. Tu n'as jamais voulu comprendre. Depuis un moment, la seule chose qui t'intéresse c'est ma carrière. Ma vie, mes sentiments, mes pensées tu t'en fiches. Je dois faire gagner de l'argent à cette boite pourrie. Je dois mettre ma vie en quatre pour eux... Et eux, toi vous faites quoi pour moi ? » Quinn hurlait de toutes ses forces, elle ne préoccupait plus à sa voix. « Au début, j'ai fait une seule demande... Enfin deux, la première ne pas avoir des concerts, ni de séance, ni d'enregistrement durant une semaine et la même chaque année. La deuxième avoir mes propres textes. Mais dis-moi vous m'avez écouté ? Non depuis le début, vous faites tout pour que je chante les chansons d'un autre. Vous me forcez à travailler durant la semaine où j'ai demandé d'être tranquille. Alors tu sais quoi ? Je te dois aucune explication. J'écris mes textes et vous devez faire avec. »

Santana, hors d'elle, partit de l'appartement. Elle en avait assez entendu, elle n'avait eu aucune explication. Son amie refusait de lui parler, refuser de s'ouvrir à elle, encore une fois une dispute avait éclaté. Pourtant la latine ne doutait pas que cette amitié s'arrangerait de nouveau et qu'une des deux craquerait. Leur amitié était souvent conflictuelle et peu pouvait la comprendre. Mais depuis un moment, Santana avait l'impression que les deux s'éloignaient. Que chacune pensait différemment et qu'elles avaient des ambitions différentes. Santana voulait que la carrière de son amie soit la meilleure, que ce soit la chanteuse la mieux reconnu dans le métier, elle lui demandait de faire des sacrifices pour cela. Mais Quinn rêvait d'un peu plus de tranquillité, elle ne rêvait pas d'être la chanteuse montante. Elle voulait juste chanter et gagner sa vie convenablement. Santana ne se rendait pas compte que son amie avait perdu sa liberté à cause de son métier et que cela pesait sur ses épaules. La latine ne prit pas le temps d'appeler un taxi, elle voulait prendre l'air, se changer les idées et oublier cette dispute. Elle alla dans un café connu à New-York, elle prit un café et s'installa à une table. Son regard parcourait la foule tandis que ses pensées partaient vers Quinn. Malgré ce conflit, Santana comptait mettre en place les vacances demandées, elle compter y aller, elle continuerait de se battre pour que Quinn puisse écrire ses chansons. Elle ferait son maximum pour que sa chanteuse voie qu'elle était prête à se démener pour elle. Suite à cela, elle prit son téléphone et appela sa secrétaire.

« Agence Musical New que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

« Britt, c'est San. Tu peux m'envoyer le numéro de téléphone d'Ernesto, je dois organiser des vacances et le plus vite possible. »

« Je t'envoie cela dans la minute qui suit. »

« Merci et tu viens avec moi. Enfin avec nous. Toi aussi, tu mérites des vacances. Je prendrai une autre secrétaire durant nos vacances. »

Le sourire de la latine revint quand elle entendit Brittany hurler de joie. Au moins, une personne était satisfaite de son travail et de ce qu'elle mettait en place. Brittany se contentait de peu et elle était toujours ravie. C'était la seule du groupe à être ainsi. Santana se demandait comment elle faisait pour ne jamais être réellement déçue et pour vivre ainsi.

« San ? »

« Quoi ? » Soupira la latine en buvant quelques gorgées de son liquide noir.

« Tu as pu voir Q ? »

« Oui et on s'est un peu disputée. Elle sort encore avec Puck et ça me dépasse. Je n'arrive plus à la cerner. Pourtant je fais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir mais je dois me tromper quelque part. Et je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus. J'ai voulu savoir pourquoi elle refusait qu'on lui écrive ses chansons. Et pourquoi elle n'était pas à fond dans le travail en ce moment. Mais elle ne m'a rien dit, elle a juste hurlé. »

« Beth. » Ce n'était qu'un murmure mais Santana l'avait entendu.

« Quoi Beth ? »

« Tu n'as pas remarqué que presque toutes ses chansons étaient liées à Beth. A la douleur qu'elle a ressenti lors de l'abandon, lors de sa grossesse. Ses chansons parlent de son passé, de ses souffrances, de ses déceptions... San, tu es sa meilleure amie et son agent mais as-tu écouté réellement ses textes ? Elle se met à nue dedans et si tu écoutais vraiment, tu aurais toutes tes réponses... »

Santana raccrocha au nez de Brittany, elle partit d'un pas vif du café et elle se dirigea chez elle. Son amie venait de lui donner les réponses pour qu'elle comprenne Quinn, elle devait écouter ses chansons. Pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas pensé avant ? Elle faisait parti du métier, elle savait que les artistes faisaient passer leurs propres émotions. En entrant chez elle, Santana réalisa qu'elle avait oublié sa veste chez Quinn. Elle l'avait enlevé quand elle avait fait la vaisselle. Ce n'était point un problème, elle la retrouverait. La latine alla vers un coffre qu'elle ouvrit et elle sortit tous les cd de son amie. Personne ne savait qu'elle avait acheté les collectors, un autre moyen pour aider Quinn dans sa carrière. Santana plaça tous les cd puis elle s'assit par terre. La voix de Quinn se fit entendre sans instrument, la latine en ressentait des frissons. Sa meilleure amie avait vraiment une voix unique et qui touchait au plus profond. Quelques paroles ouvrirent les yeux de Santana et elle comprit enfin l'état de son amie et ses sentiments autant sur Beth que sur Puck ou sur l'amour.

_« Bébé, tu me manques » « Tu es dans mon cœur pour l'éternité » « Tu es loin de moi mais je pense à toi » « J'ai perdu une partie de moi le jour où tu es partie » « La vie est loin d'être celle que je m'imaginais. » « Je te veux près de moi » « Lui me comprend, il sait » « Cet homme qui m'a apporté ce cadeau empoissonné » « J'ai envie de hurler et d'être près de lui. » « Grâce à lui, j'ai l'impression que tu es là. » « Il est le seul qui sait et qui m'apporte un minimum de réconfort. » « Pourquoi on ne me voit pas ? » « Pourquoi cette personne est fermée ? » « Je veux croire mais c'est impossible » « Le désastre de cet événement » « Ma perte depuis ton départ. » « Je ne l'aime pas mais il est présent. » « Le jour de ton départ est gravé en moi et je ne peux respirer à chaque fois. » « Tu es partie de moi et je suis une partie de toi. » « Reviens-moi mon bébé »_

La réalisation avait frappé la latine, les larmes coulaient. Quinn souffrait depuis l'abandon de Beth et elle se raccrochait à Puck. Pourtant cette relation détruisait Quinn et Santana se promit que tout allait changer. Elle serait encore plus présente pour sa meilleure amie et elle lui redonnerait la joie de vivre ainsi que la confiance en la vie.


	2. Chapter 2

Tout d'abord merci pour vos commentaires et le temps que vous avez consacré à lire ce premier chapitre. Voici le deuxième.

Yaplu2pseudo__: pas mal ton pseudo:) Pas mal l'idée des duos, je vais y penser. En tout cas merci à toi pour ton commentaire. Je dois avouer que ça fait toujours plaisir et ça donne envie d'écrire. Voici la suite.

_**Juju2904 : **_Merci à toi. J'espère que tu n'as pas trop attendu pour ce second chapitre

_**Juju **_: Merci, je suis contente que ce début te plaise et j'espère que ça continuera avec la suite. Et oui Quinn chanteuse, j'aime bien cette idée.

_**Manon**_ : Ha ça fait plaisir de voir ton commentaire, tu es adorable;) Tu as eu juste inspecteur gadget. Pour Santana, je pense que sa réaction va surprendre mais on comprendra mieux au fil des chapitres. Bonne lecture à toi et merci pour ton commentaire, je les apprécie toujours.

_**Kate :**_ Merci pour le compliment sur mes idées. Haha pour Berry, elle sera différente, ce ne sera pas la même qu'une revenante, je ne vais pas toujours lui donner le mauvais rôle la pauvre. Britt-Britt va encore agir héhé. Alors pour Beth, je ne sais pas, je n'y ai pas pensé à vrai dire. Je ne planifie pas trop mes écrits, ça vient quand j'écris. Pour le Glee Club, seulement certains. Tous ça ferait trop. Merci à toi en tout cas.

J_**unkie **_: tes grands commentaires me font toujours autant plaisir. Merci ma puce. Je ne vais pas faire comme toi, je viens de passer des heures à écrire mais comme toujours tu sais ce que je pense

Bonne lecture à vous tous. Et Manon, j'attends ton commentaire^^

Santana et Quinn ne se parlaient plus depuis leur confrontation. Quinn continuait de mener sa vie avec Puck, certes ce n'était pas le grand amour mais elle était satisfaite. Le jeune homme lui permettait d'oublier ses vieux démons et de ne pas penser à sa vie pathétique. A plusieurs reprises, elle tentait d'écrire quelques chansons sans succès, l'inspiration faisant défaut. La chanteuse commençait à douter sur son envie de continuer sa carrière, elle s'interrogeait sur Santana et son rôle d'agent. Elle ne savait que faire et elle se trouvait seule face à ses dilemmes. Quinn ne pouvait en parler, personne à qui se confiait. Normalement, elle devrait en discuter avec Puck mais ce dernier sauterait sur l'occasion pour lui dire d'arrêter. Puis cette relation était éphémère donc pourquoi lui faire part de ses pensées. La chanteuse rêvait juste de ses vacances, de partir loin de New-York, d'être dans un endroit isolé loin de ses groupies. Cette vie lui pesait, elle n'en pouvait plus, un break devenait urgent. Alors las, elle prit son téléphone pour contacter la seule personne digne de lui fournir une solution pour ses vacances et sa fuite. Quinn composa le numéro de tête et elle patienta que l'autre daigne lui répondre. Au bout de la troisième sonnerie, elle soupira et s'impatienta, elle était à deux doigts de raccrocher et de s'organiser seule.

« Allô ! Désolée, j'étais en communication. » La voix au téléphone n'était pas avenante et faisait frémir Quinn.

« Pas grave. Je vais pas te déranger longtemps, je voulais juste savoir si tu connaissais un coin tranquille pour nos vacances. J'en ai marre de cette ville donc je vais qu'on parte tous le plus tôt possible. Si aucun de vous ne peut, je partirai seule avec Puck... »

« J'ai tout organisé. On part dans une semaine, je comptais t'envoyer un sms pour te prévenir. »

« Ha un sms. Merci. »

Santana voulut répondre mais Quinn avait raccroché. La latine avait entendu la déception dans la voix de sa chanteuse et cela lui avait brisé le cœur. Elle voulait instaurer une distance entre elle et sa meilleure amie pour que cette dernière puisse se retrouver et ne pas subir la pression du métier. Pourtant cette distance qu'elle imposait la faisait souffrir et la mettait sur les nerfs, elle s'en prenait à tout le monde. Elle devenait exécrable. Comme tous ses amis, il lui tardait les vacances pour décompresser et profiter un peu de la vie. Elle en avait assez des caprices des chanteurs sans talent et des demandes incessantes de ses patrons. Ces trois semaines de repos allait lui faire le plus grand bien et lui changer les idées. Peut-être qu'elle profiterait aussi pour trouver un terrain d'entente avec Quinn et résoudre leurs différents.

Une semaine plus tard, Mercedes et Sam arrivèrent main dans la main dans un grand aéroport. En entrant, ils virent de suite Rachel et Finn en plein élan d'amour. Mercedes secoua la tête et remercia le ciel pour que Santana ne soit pas encore présente. Elle aurait transformé ce petit couple en pâté pour chien. Quand ils arrivèrent près de leurs amis, Sam se racla la gorge pour montrer leur présence puis ils se saluèrent tous. Personne ne connaissait encore leur destination, la latine leur avait dit d'apporter des maillots, peu de vêtement, des serviettes et des crèmes anti solaire. Du coup, ils en avaient tous déduit qu'ils iraient dans un endroit chaud où ils pourraient nager. Kurt arriva à son tour en embrassant chacun de ses amis, il était excité par ce voyage et ces semaines de vacances. Evidemment, il avait décidé de réfléchir à sa relation avec Sebastian durant son séjour. Il était temps qu'il sache où il en était et qu'il arrête de faire souffrir son compagnon. Ils s'installèrent tous sur des bancs pour discuter tranquillement et éviter les photographes qui avaient suivi les deux chanteuses. Santana et Brittany firent leur apparition un quart d'heure plus tard, voyant l'absence de Quinn, la latine soupira et demanda à tout le monde si elle allait bientôt arriver. Et pour l'énerver encore plus, personne n'avait la réponse. La latine se dirigea pour prendre les billets en râlant. Personne n'osait dire un mot, quand Santana était de mauvaise humeur valait mieux se faire petit. Ils espéraient tous que leur vacance ne serait pas gâchée par le conflit Santana/Quinn. Ils allèrent aux guichets pour présenter leur billet et leur carte d'identité. L'avion décollait dans une demi-heure. Quinn et Puck arrivèrent enfin, des journalistes les entouraient et leur posaient de multiples questions sur leur couple, leur carrière... La chanteuse soupirait et tentait de se frayer un chemin parmi cette masse humaine. Puck lui adorait cette attention et prenait plaisir à répondre à toutes les interrogations. Quinn voulait le tirer loin de la foule, lui hurler dessus mais exaspérée, elle marcha jusqu'à ses amis. Elle leur dit bonjour même à Santana puis elle commença à discuter avec Rachel et Mercedes sous le regard de la latine. Certes sa meilleure amie lui avait dit bonjour mais ce bonjour avait été dénué de chaleur et de sentiment. Santana avait fait face à la reine des glaces. Un comportement spécialement réservait pour la latine. Cette dernière mécontente se fit un plaisir de couper la conversation de ses chanteuses pour demander à Quinn de faire les démarches d'avant embarquement.

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils étaient tous installés dans l'avion. Quinn à côté de Puck et Brittany. Sanatana près de sa secrétaire. Derrière se trouvait Sam, Mercedes. Et encore derrière Kurt, Rachel et Finn. Tout ce petit monde était impatient d'arriver à destination malgré la tension flagrante entre Quinn et son agent. A plusieurs reprises, Santana s'amusait à faire du rentre dedans aux hôtesses sous l'oeil enragé de sa meilleure amie. A un moment donné, la latine partit au toilette et la chanteuse vit une hôtesse de l'air la rejoindre. Brittany comparée à Quinn en souriait et surtout loin d'être stupide, elle avait tilté sur le fait que toutes les femmes qui subissaient les avances de Santana était blonde. Quand la latine revint, sa meilleure ne put s'empêcher de faire une réflexion.

« Toi, quand tu prends l'avion, tu veux t'envoyer en l'air dans tous les sens du terme. »

Santana tourna délicatement la tête vers Quinn, dérangée par cette réflexion mal venue. Et surtout que c'était une des rares phrases que son amie lui dédiait. Les deux avaient les bras croisés et ne portait aucune attention à Brittany qui était entre elles.

« Et alors ? J'ai le droit de faire ce que je veux. Je suis célibataire et j'ai des comptes à rendre personne. »

« C'est pas une raison pour te taper n'importe qui... »

« Je préfère me taper n'importe qui plutôt qu'un idiot à queue de rat. »

Quinn écarquilla les yeux, elle en avait assez que Santana dénigre tous ses petits copains et qu'elle le fasse devant eux. Puck quand à lui ne semblait pas perturber par la remarque sanglante de la latine. L'habitude y était pour beaucoup. Quinn se leva de son siège et plia son corps en deux pour être face à son amie.

« A force, je vais croire que tu es jalouse d'eux. »

« Moi jalouse ? Mais tu rêves. Je te supporte déjà en tant que meilleure amie. Jamais, je n'oserai m'imaginer avec toi, tu dois être invivable. »

« Soit, tu me supportes en tant que meilleure amie alors oublie notre amitié. » Quinn prit une grande inspiration et tout en s'asseyant, elle lâcha sa bombe. « Et pendant que tu y es oublie-moi aussi en tant que chanteuse. En rentrant, je romps le contrat qui me lie à toi et à cette agence. »

Santana resta figer quelques seconds, elle secoua la tête pour s'assurer de bien avoir entendu. Quinn, sa meilleure chanteuse et sa meilleure amie, n'allait pas mettre un terme à leur accord professionnel, ni à leur amitié. Elle plaisantant cela ne pouvait en être autrement. Voyant l'air perdu et furieux de la latine, Brittany posa sa main sur celle de son amie et lui offrit un triste sourire. Tout ceci allait beaucoup trop loin et surtout la blonde ne comprenait pas pourquoi Santana rentrait dans le jeu de Quinn et ne trouvait pas une solution pour que la reine des glaces aille mieux. Un bruit sourd se fit entendre, Santana et Brittany tournèrent leur tête vers Quinn et Puck pour les voir se lever main dans la main en direction des toilettes. Santana soupira un grand coup, ses nerfs étaient à vifs et elle qui avait voulu aider sa meilleure amie venait encore plus de l'enfoncer.

Finn, Rachel et les autres avaient entendu cette énième dispute éclatée et ils se demandaient si ça avait été une bonne idée d'installer ce petit groupe ensemble. Rachel leva les yeux au ciel, croisa les bras et se pencha un peu pour que Mercedes et Sam l'entendent tout en faisant attention à Santana .

« Je pense que Q a raison. Satan est jalouse et ne supporte pas de voir Quinn avec quelqu'un. »

« Je crois que tu as raison. »Murmura Kurt. « Je viens même à penser que la reine des glaces est dans le même cas. Il y a anguille sous roche dans cette histoire. »

« Mais on ne peut rien faire. Les deux vont nier nos dires et elles vont encore plus se braquer. » Intervint Mercedes en chuchotant.

« Puis ce ne sont pas nos affaires. » Finn ne voulait pas se mêler de cette histoire déplaisante. « Elles sont assez grandes pour ouvrir les yeux. Et je doute qu'elles aient des sentiments l'une pour l'autre. Q n'est pas homo. »

« Finn, mon chéri. Toi tu ne supportes pas l'idée qu'une autre de tes ex vire de l'autre bord, c'est surtout ça ton problème. Et puis voyons les choses dans son ensemble, Quinn n'a supporté aucune des petites-amies de San à part Brittany. Elle a tout fait pour que Satan mette un terme à ses relations et idem pour Santana. Elles s'aiment et j'en mettrai ma main à couper. »

« On fait quoi alors ? » Interrogea Mercedes excitée par le plan qui va suivre.

« Rachel ira parler à Quinn quand elle sentira que ce sera le bon moment et toi Mercedes tu iras parler à Brittany pour qu'elle parle à Satan. Je pense qu'aucun de nous est assez courageux pour le faire. Et puis Britt-Britt sera la seule qui ne subira les foudres de San. »

Tout le monde fut satisfait de la proposition de Kurt. A part Finn qui trouvait ce plan absurde et surtout il refusait de s'en mêler car Quinn était avec son meilleur ami. Peut-être devrait-il faire part à Puck des intentions des autres ? Malgré ses défauts, Finn était loyal en amitié et il ne voulait pas que son ami souffre à cause d'une autre rupture avec Quinn.

L'avion atterrit, tout le monde était heureux d'être enfin sur cette île qui les accueillait bras ouvert. Kurt, Puck et Sam avait hurlé hors de l'aéroport « Vive Haïti ! ». Quinn avait mis des lunettes de soleil sur son visage et avait enlevé sa veste en jean. Elle portait une simple robe, ample au bas et moulante en haut. Puck lui avait jeté son tee-shirt dans une poubelle, il se trouvait qu'avec son short en jean large et ses baskets noirs. Il passa un de ses bras autour du cou de Quinn sous le regard noir de Santana. Cette dernière marchait à côté du Brittany sur-excité et avide de découvrir cette île. Kurt lui avait aussi mis une paire de lunette de soleil et il souriait en sentant les rayons du soleil caressait sa peau blanche. Mercedes et Sam se tenaient la main, ils avaient un sourire béat sur les lèvres et leurs yeux pétillaient. Rachel restait muette, la première fois de sa vie car même quand elle dormait elle parlait, elle admirait le paysage en se serrant à Finn. Ils se rendirent tous dans un grand bungalow avec vue sur un océan d'un bleu majestueux. Des palmiers entouraient leur lieu d'habitation. Certains ne prirent pas le temps de poser leur bagage dans leur chambre, ils coururent jusqu'à la plage en hurlant de joie. S'ils prenaient la peine de se retourner, ils pourraient voir des montagnes dominées l'île, mais ils ne le firent pas, trop pressés pour se jeter à l'eau.

Quinn, Santana et Brittany étaient restées dans le bungalow. La chanteuse prit son bagage et se dirigea vers ce qu'elle pensait être les chambres. Evidemment, elle fit le tour de toute pour faire son choix. Une en particulier lui plaisait, elle était grande, le lit dominait la pièce en bois. Il y avait une petite armoire et juste au-dessus un tableau représentant une cascade d'eau. La chambre était lumineuse grâce aux baies vitrés qui permettaient d'avoir une vue magnifique sur la plage et l'eau bleue. Quinn rangea rapidement ses vêtements puis elle ouvrit les baies vitrées, elle laissa choir ses chaussures dans la chambre. Elle fit ensuite quelques pas sur la terrasse, elle s'arrêta en positionnant son corps contre une poutre en bois. La chanteuse n'arrivait pas y croire, Santana les avait amenés dans un lieu paradisiaque. Quinn ferma un instant les yeux et huma l'air iodé, elle se remplit les poumons de cet air frais et salvateur. Elle entendait les vagues mourir sur le sable fin et chaud, elle était loin de New-York et sa vie animée. Au revoir les journalistes à scandale, les appels incessants pour ses chansons et les groupies. Bonjours la liberté, la nature et le repos du corps et de l'esprit.

« Ca te plaît ? »

La voix était timide et anxieuse mais Quinn la reconnut. Comment oublier cette voix ? La chanteuse resta les yeux fermés, un sourire sur ses lèvres. Elle sentit l'autre personne s'avancer vers elle et se positionner contre la poutre. Un soupire vint jusqu'aux oreilles de Quinn.

« C'est magnifique. » Quinn parlait avec douceur, comme pour ne pas effrayer cette nature. « Merci San pour avoir tout organiser. »

« De rien. Je n'ai qu'une parole. Pourquoi tu n'es pas avec les autres ? Britt vient de m'abandonner pour les rejoindre et pour faire une plongeon. »

« J'avais envie de calme et de sérénité. Je ne voulais pas les entendre hurler et les voir jouer comme des enfants. »

Un silence s'installa entre les deux amies. Quinn avait ouvert ses yeux et elle fixait l'océan. Elle n'avait jamais vu une telle couleur, deux bleus dominaient l'océan mais aucun d'eux ne se battait pour conquérir le territoire de l'autre. Ils vivaient en harmonie et en symbiose. Ils acceptaient même de partager leur univers aux poissons, aux dauphins, aux baleines et à l'Homme.

« Et tu voulais choisir ta chambre avant tout le monde, non ? » Santana avait dit cela avec malice.

« C'est vrai. J'aime avoir le choix. Tu en as choisi une ? »

Santana perçut le sourire de son amie, pour une fois, c'était grâce à elle et elle était ravie. Peut-être que ce voyage permettait à la latine de retrouver sa meilleure amie ? Peut-être qu'il leur remettrait les idées en place ? Car depuis plusieurs mois, même si elles restaient amies, le travail avait dominé leur relation et cela devait changer à présent.

« J'ai choisi. Juste à côté de la tienne. Alors je t'en supplie évite de me faire participer à ton plaisir nocturne. »

« Je pense que tu n'entendras pas que moi. Y a Finn et Rachel... »

« Finn n'est pas performant dans un lit donc je doute d'entendre Rachel prendre du plaisir. » Et heureusement pensa Santana. Elle ne voulait pas entendre la diva hurler son plaisir, ce serait un véritable cauchemars.

« Bon, je ne vais pas te contredire pour eux. Quand ils sont à l'appartement, j'entends surtout Rachel donner des cours à Finn pour qu'il s'y prenne mieux. C'est une honte à son âge de pas savoir le faire correctement. »

« Quinn... » Santana se plia en deux tellement elle riait. « C'est la première fois que tu te lâches ainsi et je suis heureuse que ces paroles sortent enfin d'une autre bouche que la mienne. »

« Ensuite, tu as Mercedes et Sam. » Quinn avait entendu les paroles de son amie mais elle fit abstraction. « J'en suis sûre qu'on va les entendre eux. Peut-être qu'on va entendre Kurt aussi, il risque d'appeler Sebastian ou Blaine... Et je suis persuadée qu'ils ne vont pas juste parler du temps qu'il fait... »

« Tu es un démon Q, un vrai démon. » Plaisanta Santana en essayant d'arrêter de rire.

« Je crois que tu déteins sur moi. Bref, tu risques d'en entendre beaucoup... »

« Oh, j'ai une idée quand tu prendras du plaisir dans les bras de queue de rat... D'ailleurs je me demande comment tu peux le faire avec lui... » Santana reçut une claque sur l'arrière de son crâne mais elle reprit son cheminement. « Je disais donc, quand tu prendras du plaisir avec l'homme des cavernes, je ferai aussi entendre ma voix. Une façon de participer à tous ses débats qui vont pourrir mon séjour. »

Quinn fit quelques pas, ses pieds touchèrent enfin le sable et elle soupira d'aise. Adieu le goudron et la pollution. Elle croisa les bras, son regard toujours sur l'océan. Elle eut envie de goûter à cette eau, d'y plonger tout son corps et d'être emporter par les vagues. La chanteuse courut vers Santana, elle lui attrapa la main et la força à la suivre. La latine se laissa faire, elle avait senti une drôle de sensation l'atteindre quand Quinn l'avait touchée. Cela l'avait perturbée mais elle revint vite sur Terre quand elle percuta que sa meilleure amie l'avait poussée dans l'eau. Santana se releva perplexe. Comment diable Quinn avait réussi à la faire parcourir toute une plage ? Comment diable avait-elle réussi à la pousser ainsi sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive ? Quand elle entendit le rire cristallin de Quinn, elle décida de se venger. Elle courut jusqu'à son amie et l'attrapa par la taille. Evidemment la reine des glace se débattit mais Santana était plus forte qu'elle. Et quand une vague percuta le corps de la latine, elle balança Quinn dans l'eau en rigolant. Une bataille s'en suivit loin des regards indiscrets et de leurs amis. Elles riaient aux éclats, elles se cherchaient sans penser aux conflits qui les avaient mis en froid. Elles étaient deux meilleures amies, profitant de cette île pour s'amuser comme des enfants qu'elles n'étaient plus. A un moment, Santana bloqua les mains de Quinn en les tenant derrière le dos de son amie puis elle planta son regard dans celui de la chanteuse. Les deux eurent la respiration coupée et elles restèrent ainsi durant plusieurs minutes. Puis la latine avança son visage, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait, ni pourquoi elle le faisait. Ses lèvres rencontrèrent celles de Quinn, le baiser fut hésitant. Aucune des deux ne comprenaientt ce qu'il se passait. Puis d'un coup, la chanteuse se recula, elle était déboussolée. Elle venait d'accepter le baiser de sa meilleure amie, elle avait aimé et une voix au fond d'elle la priait pour qu'elle réitère le geste de Santana. Mais au lieu de cela, elle recula encore et partit vers le sable. Santana avait les yeux écarquillés, elle avait embrassé Quinn, elle avait aimé, Quinn avait répondu à son baiser mais Quinn était partie. Réalisant ce dernier détail, Santana courut vers son amie, encore une fois, elle réagissait à l'instinct. Car elle ne savait que dire et surtout ce qu'allait dire Quinn mais elle devait s'excuser. Durant une heure, elle avait retrouvé sa meilleure amie et elle refusait de la perdre de nouveau. Surtout que ce baiser ne voulait rien dire, non ? Santana n'avait jamais vu Quinn comme une potentielle conquête, elle la respectait trop pour cela.

« Q attend ? »

Santana vit Quinn entrer dans le bungalow donc elle la suivit. Elle entra sans se sécher les pieds et elle ne fit pas attention au monde dans le grand salon. La latine chercha son amie du regard, elle devait absolument rattraper son erreur et le plus vite possible. Quand elle alla vers le couloir des chambres, elle fut intercepter par Finn. Ce dernier avait un regard peu avenant mais Santana s'en moquait royalement. Hudson ne lui avait jamais fait peur et il était trop idiot pour intenter quoi que ce soit contre elle.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé mais Quinn a déboulé en larme. Et vu qu'elle était avec toi, j'en déduis que c'est de ta faute... »

« Lâches-moi, je dois aller lui parler. Et je n'ai rien fait. »

Finn lâcha d'un coup le bras de Santana, le regard de cette dernière l'avait pétrifié sur place. Santana voulut reprendre son chemin, se doutant que son amie était dans sa chambre mais Brittany vint vers elle, elle lui prit le bras et l'amena à l'extérieur. Tout le monde reprit leur respiration, l'audace de Brittany aurait pu virer au drame mais c'était Brittany. Les deux jeunes femmes sortirent sur la terrasse puis elles marchèrent sur la plage. Santana resta silencieuse se maudissant de son erreur, Quinn était en larme par sa faute. Jamais Quinn n'avait pleuré à cause d'elle et la latine s'en voulait.

« Que s'est-il passé ? On pensait que vous étiez dans la maison mais quand on est arrivé, il y avait personne. Jusqu'à que Quinn arrive en courant avec des larmes. Et elle est partie s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Puck est allé la rejoindre. » Le ton de Brittany était rempli de compassion et aucun son de jugement n'était présent.

« J'ai fait une grave erreur... » Santana se laissa tomber sur le sable. « En fait tout se passait au mieux. On était au bungalow et en quelques minutes on était dans l'eau. Puis je ne sais pas pourquoi je l'ai embrassé. Je venais de retrouver ma meilleure amie et j'ai tout foiré encore. »

Brittany s'assit près de la latine, elle posa délicatement une des ses mains sur l'épaule de son amie. Elle voyait que Santana regrettait et surtout qu'elle culpabilisait. Il arrivait souvent que l'agent s'en voulait par rapport à Quinn et il était dur de lui faire entendre raison.

« Cela devait arriver un jour... » Santana tourna vivement sa tête vers Brittany, elle ne comprenait pas sa phrase. « Toi et Quinn, vous avez une relation étrange et ambiguë. San, tu couches qu'avec des blondes qui ressemblent plus ou moins à Q. Dès qu'elle a besoin de toi, tu accours. Si tu n'as pas de nouvelles durant deux jours, tu angoisses... Et tu critiques tous ses copains... Je suis d'accord que par moment, elle fait des mauvais choix mais pas un seul ne brille à tes yeux. Et du côté de Quinn, c'est pareil. Elle ne peut pas se passer de toi, elle se sent en sécurité qu'en ta présence même si elle ne l'admettra pas. Quand tu as une copine, elle est verte de jalousie et elle ne la supporte pas. Elle fait tout pour t'empêcher de voir tes conquêtes. Je me souviens même qu'un soir, tu lui as dit que tu voulais sortir pour trouver une compagne d'une nuit... Tu aurais vu sa tête, j'ai cru qu'on venait de lui apprendre que quelqu'un était mort. Et elle a tout fait pour que tu restes avec elle. » Brittany se tut quelques seconds pour que Santana encaisse les informations. « Quand elle est célibataire, elle fait son maximum pour que tu dormes avec elle et c'est encore pire les week-end. Toi, si elle ne t'invite pas, tu penses que tu as fait quelque chose de mal. Tu deviens infernal au travail et quand tu reçois son appel, tu te détends. Tu n'arrives pas à vivre sans elle, elle n'arrive pas à vivre sans toi. Donc c'est normal que tu es craquée... Et si elle pleure, c'est parce-qu'elle réalise que vous n'avez jamais été amie. Elle réalise qu'elle a des sentiments pour toi. J'en suis persuadée. Comme je suis persuadée que ces prochains jours ne vont pas être facile pour vous deux. Elle va te fuir et s'accrocher encore plus à Puck. Pourtant, elle va chercher ta présence. Elle va devenir hystérique et tu vas devenir invivable. »

« Que... » Santana fut choquée par les paroles pleines de sagesses de Brittany. « Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? »

« Tu dois t'avouer à toi-même que tu l'aime, ce serait un bon départ. Ensuite, tu dois lui prouver qu'elle est importante pour toi et que tu accepteras toutes ses décisions. Ca ne va pas être facile pour elle, elle n'a jamais été avec une fille. Elle va avoir du mal à gérer la nouvelle et à l'accepter. Surtout que toute la presse est sur son dos. Alors tu vas devoir te montrer patiente. »

« Je suis mal barrée. »

Santana plia ses bras sur ses jambes et mit sa tête sur le tout. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser, ni quoi faire. Sa vie venait de prendre un nouveau tournant et elle avait peur des conséquences. Heureusement que Brittany faisait acte de présence et d'écoute. La latine avait pourtant du mal à s'avouer qu'elle aimait Quinn. Cet amour elle l'avait enfoui et elle n'avait pas eu le temps de s'en apercevoir. Santana sursauta quand sa secrétaire-ami se leva d'un coup.

« La reine des glaces arrive en notre direction. Je pense qu'elle veut te parler et je trouve ça bien. Elle fait un pas vers toi, même si c'est pour te hurler dessus. Courage. »

Brittany retourna dans le bungalow en faisant un petit signe à Quinn qui lui sourit timidement. Cette dernière d'un pas peu incertain s'avança vers Santana, elle se doutait que la latine savait qu'elle venait. Cette confrontation était utile car la chanteuse ne comprenait plus rien, elle avait tu le baiser à Puck et elle lui avait fait croire que c'était la fatigue. Elle refusait que son copain soit mêlé à cette histoire et qu'il s'en prenne à Santana. Quinn prit la place de Brittany, elle laissa son regard se perdre dans l'immense océan. La nuit commençait à tomber mais le paysage restait magnifique et magique.

« Je suis désolée Q. Le baiser n'était pas prémédité, ni intentionnel. » La voix de Santana était basse et pleine de culpabilité.

« C'est peut-être ça qui me fait le plus peur. Ca et le fait que quand je t'ai vu avancer, je n'ai pas reculé et que je t'ai pas repoussé. J'ai contribué au baiser aussi. »

Un vent frais vint bercer les deux amies et le chant des oiseaux leur offrait une merveilleuse mélodie. Elles hésitaient à se parler, à poser des questions de peur de briser le calme ambiant. Pourtant, une des deux devait parler et Santana pensa que c'était son rôle sachant que Quinn était venue à elle.

« Je me doute que tu dois regretter... »

« Non. Je ne regrette pas... Je ne comprends pas, on est amie toi et moi normalement. On ne doit pas s'embrasser, on ne doit pas ressentir cela...J'aime les hommes et non les femmes. »

« Et j'aime les femmes et non les hommes... »

« Tu m'aimes ? » Demanda Quinn perplexe.

Santana fut surprise par cette question brute et sans détour. Brittany lui avait dit qu'elle aimait Quinn mais la latine n'en avait pas encore pris conscience, elle refusait de se l'avouer pour l'instant. Mais que répondre ?

« Oui...Non...Enfin je ne sais pas. »

Quinn se leva d'un coup, un énervement soudain la prit et encore une fois, elle n'en comprenait pas les raisons. Et ça l'agaçait encore plus. Pourquoi rien ne pouvait être simple avec Santana ? Pourquoi elle devait s'emporter à chaque fois ? Elle repartit vers le bungalow quand une main la stoppa.

« Ne pars pas. Je n'ai pas la réponse. Je pense que oui j'ai des sentiments pour toi, sinon il aurait été stupide de ma part de t'embrasser sachant que tu es avec Puck et qu'on est amie. Ce que je ressens pour toi, je ne l'ai jamais ressenti. Mais tout ceci me perd. J'ai besoin de comprendre et je pense que tu as besoin de savoir où tu en es aussi. On a besoin de se retrouver, de recréer notre lien et de laisser les choses venir. »

« Je ne sais pas, je suis avec Puck comme tu l'as dit et on est amie. Je veux que ça marche avec Puck et j'y compte bien. »

Santana attrapa la taille de Quinn pour l'approcher d'elle et l'embrassa de nouveau. La latine ne voulait pas entendre des paroles pareilles, elle ne voulait pas que Quinn pense à Puck avant elle. C'était inacceptable. Adieu les résolutions et bonjours les actions. Le baiser se transforma rapidement, il fut désireux, envieux et avare. Un torrent s'agitait chez les deux amies. Leur bouche ne faisait qu'une puis leur langue se trouverait pour entrer dans une danse endiablée. La chaleur qui avait commencé à disparaître monta d'un coup et envahit les deux jeunes femmes. Elles ne pensaient plus, elles se perdaient dans cet instant incroyable. Pourtant quand Quinn sentit les mains de Santana défaire sa robe, qu'elle n'avait pas enlever depuis leur arrivée malgré leur baignade, elle se recula et rompit le baiser. Santana décela de la peur dans le regard de sa meilleure amie et de l'incompréhension.

« Je ne peux pas... Je ne suis pas attirée par les femmes. Je tiens à Puck. »

Des excuses mais Santana laissa partir Quinn. Elle venait de commettre un impair et elle en paierait le prix. La latine passa ses doigts sur ses lèvres comme un lointain souvenir de ce baiser, comme une image qui se brisa en mille morceaux. Plus rien ne sera comme avant et Santana se battrait pour conquérir Quinn quoi qu'il en coûte.

**Je dédicace ce chapitre à une lectrice fidèle, Manon;)**


End file.
